riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Enron War
No one would have believed in the years of the nineteenth century, That we were not the only Alien Machines from Space. No one could have dreamed, that we were being watched, just as like a study of Dune Reapers, that swarm and Multiply in the Dune Sea regions. Few Soul Regians on the Earth Continents doubt the probability of another race of machines in the Galaxy, and yet. Across the gulf of Space, minds mentally similar and evenly matched to ours, regarded this planet with envious eyes, and slowly and surely they drew their plans against us... '-Horace Highland Roran' The Enron War was a fourteen year Interstellar war that erupted on planet Earth during the Nineteenth Century between Eronicus, and the Regional colony of Soran. This was also known as the first war, to ever occur between the Regional Rangerians, and Enron Republic, for total control of the Human world of Earth. The War started first with the Regian earth Continents, than later spread to the United States, where the Human Race of North America was able to get a glimpse of the Rangerians not disguised for the first time since the Shogun Showdown War. Enron Republic's Rise To Power 'Fall of Eronicus' 'Future For Enronicus' Invasion of Earth 'Occupation of Highland' By Day Six, there were reports of a Enron forces reaching Barnes and a failed attempt to defend the hills and regions at Waltham Abbey Powder Mills. The railway companies managed to recover their coherency and special trains were being run by the Midland Railway from St. Albans to relieve the pressure of the fleeing London populace on the home counties. By this time the central London termini would have been rendered untenable by the fleeing masses and advancing E.R. By Day Seven of the invasion, the Enron forces were making forays into Essex, in the process destroying any remaining pockets of military resistance. One of these forays (consisting of three fighting-machines) engaged and destroyed several Rangerian armored divisions near Shoeburyness on the way to the Essex coast, in which they attempted to cut off refugees fleeing by ship. This attempt was thwarted by the the heroic Royal Navy Ship Thunder Clad, and the Greek Continental Rudder-1, who managed to hold the area long enough until the Rangerians were able to sent in Mech Walkers all the way from Rivera. 'Essex Naval Engagement' In 1880, On a Thursday evening, during the break of Dusk, The Enron Republic was pushed away from Northern Highland by the newly constructed Rangerian Ocean navy that they had designed 3 years after the War of 1211. Despite the Rangerians major victory the Enron Republic managed to launch an airborne invasion of Star Carriers conquering London and the surrounding areas, a large number of soul Regians including Continental Horace Highland Roran attempted to escape by sea from Tillingham Bay on the Essex coast. Unfortunately for Highland, his ship was blown to spies forcing him to retreat back to his body, where he was soon cut off from the rest of the Evacuation and was now trapped in his own body. Included in the Rangerian fleet of ships that was guarding the coast lines around Highland and the rest of Europodia, his two female companions and other refugees from London. With the Enron Republic closing in on the ground, while breaking through Rangerian lines, The Rangeria Navy began to shell the coast in hopes of stopping the Eron Republic from getting any closer to the fleeing Soul Regians and Continental Highland himself. Unfortunately the Enron, managed to drop 6 giant fighting-machines from orbit into the water behind the Rangeria fleet and decided to approach the vessels from the sea. However HMS Thunder Clad — a torpedo ram, and Rudder-1 Judgetra Roran, formal Continental, Heart of Greece, Saw them from two miles away while attempting to race South to defend the Essex Coast, — reported the Giant fighting machines to Rangerian High Command who responded that they would send 2 Mecha Walkers from the East to engage, but might also take some time. Without questions asked the Ironclad and the Submarine looked at each other for a couple of seconds than, raced to engage them. Rudder-1 submerged into the Water while Thunder Clad continued forward, but without firing. Since her guns remained quiet as she charged the Enron fighting machines, she was probably not immediately seen as a threat, so she was not immediately destroyed by their laser fire. In addition, the crowded and turbulent mass of refugee shipping stretching from Foulness to the Naze may have also influenced the captain's decision. The Enron fighter Pilots of the giant machines, whom were unfamiliar with large warships and under water warships, at first responded to Thunder Clad's charge with only a single Torpedo, which was ineffective, mostly due to Rudder-1 moving ahead of from right under Thunder Clad and colliding the Enron Torpedo with his own Torpedo. After seeing the ship's continued advance, the Enrons deployed their Laser Turrets, inflicting a great amount of damage upon Thunder Clad causing her to groan from the damage. She was, however, able to ram one of the fighting-machines, destroying it, along with another that was torpedoed by Rudder-from beneath the surface. In sinking condition but with steering and propulsion still functional, Thunder Clad attempted to take a small breather and turned toward a third fighting-machine and began to use her guns. Although she appeared to score no significant hits and one of her misses sunk a nearby fishing smack, she was able to set a collision course with the second Enron Fighting Machine before another machine managed to use giant Tentacles finally grabbing a hold of Rudder-1 from beneath the waves and hoisting the Submarine outta of the water about 20 feet up into the air. Thunder Clad's attention was quickly diverted her from her collision course missing a few Shots from the fighting machine that she was going to hit, but allowed her to shoot the Machine holding Rudder-1 up destroying it. Rudder-1 plunged back down into the water, soaking Thunder Clad. A Laser eventually found her destroying a large portion of her stern causing her to shut down, but before the 4th, machine was about to finish her off she is saved by Rudder-1 who bites the leg of the Machine causing it's attention to go down allowing Thunder Clad to fire a shot and blow up the fuel storage setting the entire machine a blaze which shut it down, and destroyed it. Despite the lost of about 4 Enron Fighting Machines, Rudder-1 than surfaced again and met up with Thunder Clad, who both smiled at one another but gasped when they saw 3 more Fighting machines dropped from orbit. Thunder Clad and Rudder-1 are in no condition for another fight, and were about to be destroyed until the 4 Enron Machines were attacked by Mecha Walkers who had finally arrived from the east. The attack by Rudder-1 and Thunder Clad occupied the Enron long enough for five Rangerian Mecha Walkers to arrive. The fate of the battle did enable the Soul Regian shipping to escape and leave the Occupied harbor. As decibel to the Enron War, both Thunder Clad & Rudder-1 were known to be the only Regians in which can compete with the giant Enron Republic fighting-machines on anything like equal terms, the battle clearly giving a morale boost to hard-pressed The Earth Continents and the Rangerians Forces.. 'Invasion of Hoystoria' 'Invasion of Greece' 'Invasion of Maryland U.S.A' caught in the center of the Interstellar Conflict between Rangeria and Enron on April 22nd, 1886...]] 'Attack on Russia' Invasion of Enronicus Aftermath Trivia Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Interstellar Wars Category:The Enron War Category:1878 Category:1879 Category:1880 Category:1881 Category:1882 Category:1883 Category:1884 Category:1885 Category:1886 Category:1887 Category:1888 Category:1889 Category:1890 Category:1891 Category:1892 Category:Enron Era